


Wreck My Plans

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: 3 Word Challenges [11]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Sex at work, Trans fenton, bon appétit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Gyro likes to eat out on his lunch break ;)
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Series: 3 Word Challenges [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129199
Kudos: 11





	Wreck My Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my three word challenge; motion slide lips

Gyro never thought he would be the type of person to sneak off during work just so that he could fuck his boyfriend. No, not at all. But here he was, escaping for his lunch break to eat out his boyfriend. Which? Could that be considering an actual lunch break? 

Gyro tried not to think of it as his lips trailed soft kisses in the feathers of Fenton’s neck. The younger man let out a giggle as he tried to cover his mouth. This part of the science floor unoccupied save for the mass amount of storage and supplies that were kept here. It was rare for someone to come to this part of the lab at lunch time. But still, they needed to be quiet. 

Gyro let himself slide down the length of Fenton’s body, the familiar motions of one of his favorite routines. He looked up at Fenton with one last grin before he disappeared between the plumage of feathers between his thighs. 

Gyro made quick work of him, his tongue reaching deep inside of Fenton that made him weak in the knees as he braced himself against the wall. 

He came quick, spilling into Gyro’s mouth with a shudder. Finally, he let himself slide down next to Gyro, his body still shaking with aftershocks of pleasure. The two looked at each other and they both knew that this wasn’t going to be the last time this happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
